


Video Game

by Lookatallmyships



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: "I have to beat this game, I'm so close to finishing."





	

Mark groans. "Please come to bed."

 

Jack shakes his head without breaking eye contact with the tv. "You can go to bed, I'll be there in just a minute.

 

"You said that half an hour ago."

 

"I have to beat this game, I'm so close to finishing."

 

Mark sighs. "You don't have to. I mean, it's just a shitty horror game."

 

"I will not be beaten by this game! This stopped being about fun, a long time ago." Jack tries to make it to the end of the stage, and dies once again.

 

They both watch as the fail screen comes up, and Jack restarts at his last save point.

 

Jack dies again, even earlier this time, and Mark holds his hand out. "Alright, give me the controller.

 

"What?"

 

"Please."

 

Jack hands over the controller, and Mark restarts the game. In no time, he manages to evade the monsters, collect the items you're supposed to, and beat the game. He sets the controller down on the table, and looks at Jack. "Can we go to bed now, please?"

 

Jack stares incredulously as Mark gets up to shut off the tv, and walks off towards the bedroom.

 

"How the hell did you do that!?"

 

"Sleep." Mark calls back over his shoulder."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while listening to the seeing reddit podcast, you guys should go check it out.


End file.
